Running Away
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Sophie has had enough of life in Burgess with her mother, school, and most of all Jamie. To her, everyone just seemed to think of her as Jamie Bennett's younger sister; so they dealt with the younger blonde. She was running away. Running away from Burgess. She just wants someone to care about her and love her for her. Not for being Jamie's little sister.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG. **

**A/N: I promise chapter will be longer than this. This one is just a prologue.**

**Sophie~14 years old.**

Sophie Bennett ran around her room, shoving all the essentials she had laid out before her on her perfectly made bed. A couple bag of chips, Doritos Locos Tacos (cool ranch of course); three bottles of ice cold water; fifty bucks in cash she had stolen from her mother and Jamie over the past couple of months. An extra change of clothing, just in cased it rained or she needed to change to wash her first set of clothes. Toothpaste and her purple toothbrush, and soap where already in her front pocket of her book bag.

Once all her stuff was in her bag, she took one last look at her room before pulling on her black hoodie and opening her window. She'd had just about as much as she could take from her mother, school and Jamie. The Guardians didn't seem to care about the blonde anymore than then she originally thought. She had begun to think a while back that they only dealt with her because of Jamie. She was nothing but Jamie Bennett's younger sister to everyone. She wanted out of Burgess and tonight she was getting what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**A/N: Oh my gods! Three people have reviewed this already! Thank you so much! I'm freaking out! Thanks to I'm awesome and y'all know it, ROTG794, & darthcat**

**Now for darthcat's questions. She's fourteen years old. Sort of, she doesn't find Pitch's lair but Pitch has and will be watching over her. That would be cute if she had a crush on him, I agree but no. She doesn't have a crush on him or anyone. I'm not going to say anything about her becoming a spirit or not.**

**Thanks to Neko249 & little firework for favoring! **

**Thanks to I'm awesome and y'all know it, Neko249, & Pinky-the-Assassin**

**Sophie~ 14 years old. Jamie~20 years old. **

Once Sophie had her book bag all packed, she pulled her black hoodie on over her dark midnight blue tank top. While it was still winter in Burgess; she had opted against wearing a long sleeve shirt feeling that it would tire her out quicker than if she wore something short in the sleeve area. According to her, wearing clothes that helped her move much quicker was far more important than staying warm.

She'd been preparing this get away for a couple months now. No one even bothered to notice the blonde's unexpected modify in behavior, thus frustrating her yet all the more proving her point and letting her be thankful and pleased they didn't become aware of. She didn't need or want anyone to get in the way of her plans. There was only so much she could do in Burgess…only so much she could do to even get someone to be proud of her. Whether it be joining the school's soccer team or getting her first A on a math test in second grade. Nothing was any good; Jamie was on the school's basketball team, academic team and got all A's in everything. He's was the over achiever in high school. He still is. She's the under achiever, she can hardly keep up in any of her classes due to her dyslexia and ADHD. Teachers and her mother just wrote it off like she was lazy even if she tried her hardest; the maximum grade she could ever get was C and if she was fortunate enough a B.

The youngest of the Bennett siblings took one last look at her lavender bedroom before opening the window, letting the cool wind blow through her hair. Sophie took a deep breath, throwing her book bag out first, watching it land in the snow just outside her window. Taking a deep breath, she swung her leg out the window followed by the other, so it looked like she was just sitting on the window steel. Wanting to get away from this house as soon as she could, Sophie jumped down, landing on her hands and feet.

"Ow…" She muttered, rubbing her left wrist for a second before grabbing her bag as she stood up.

Emerald eyes wandered up the sky, the moon still high in the sky. Darkness still covered the town like a blanket, only street likes and the moon's rays broke through. The sun wouldn't be rising for a couple more hours. Just enough time to make it a little ways out of the wintry town and into shady darkness of the forest where she could rest for an hour or two before starting her journey again. But there was a small error in the girl's plans. She wasn't expecting a certain winter spirit and Guardian of Fun to stop her while she was walking down the street.

"Sophie?" A voice said, causing her to stop.

"_Just ignore him…he'll go away."_ She thought to herself before continuing to walk.

Jack apparently wasn't going to stop until he got an answer as to why Bunnymund's favorite not so little ankle biter was doing out at three in the morning.

"Sophia Elizabeth Bennett!" He yelled, flying in front of her.

Hearing her full name made her glare down at the side walk, she wanted to snap at him but decided against it as she continued to walk.

"Sophie…if you talk to me, I'll get you some cookies." He taunted her, hoping to use her weakness for the sweets against her.

Sophie closed her eyes tightly as she chewed on her lower lip, thankful that the hood of her jacket was covering her face. "Leave me alone, Jack…" she ordered him in a low voice.

Jack flew around her before hearing her, "Not until you tell me where you're going and why you're out this late." He didn't want her to notice his hurt expression when she told him to leave her alone. He was just worried and she should be thankful that it was him who stopped her and not Jamie.

The young blonde decided not to answer him. She didn't know where she was going or how she was going to get there so she really didn't have answer for him on the first question and she just really didn't want to answer his second question.

After a while, she'd come to the conclusion that if she was going to get rid of Jack she needed a good excuse. While she walked towards the edge of the town were Jack's pond was. The Guardian of Fun flying right behind in, just in case she was ready to tell him and he had to keep an eye on her so she didn't get kidnap by anyone.

She stopped a couple minutes beyond Jack's frozen pond of water causing the spirit to fly down in front of her as she told him the excuse she had managed to pull together, "I'm just going on a walk. I need some fresh air to clear my thoughts, alright. I don't need you following me. I can take care of myself."

"Why couldn't you tell me that twenty minutes ago when I first asked you?" He asked.

"_I think the more important question here is why do ask so many questions, Frost!_" She yelled in her head while she just stared at him.

"I don't know. I just wanted to walk a little." She told him, shrugging with her hands behind her back.

"Alright…I'll give you some alone time…Just promise me you'll be back before sunrise." He made her promise, putting one of his cold, pale hands on her arm that had little protection against the wind with jacket on.

Sophie nodded, her blonde hair bouncing around her face.

Jack smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Good. I'll see you in the morning." He told her in a whisper before flying off.

A smirk formed on Sophie's face when he left. Good thing he didn't check behind her back to make sure she wasn't crossing her fingers. She looked around to make sure Jack wasn't around before sprinting off into the woods as fast as her legs could carry her to make up for lost time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**Thanks to Ejmaiclky9, I'm awesome and y'all know it, Guest, dance76326 SamanthaSamma,darthcat, TallTwistedTales, & Amaryllis For reviewing**

**Thanks to CreativeSpirit28, Ejmaiclky9, Ibiki's Lover, LuNaLoVeComiCs, MSU82, & redrosegamer450 for favoring! **

**Thanks to CreativeSpirit28, LuNaLoVeComiCs, SamanthaSamma, & TallTwistedTales for following! **

The young blonde darted through the trees. Stray branched smacking Sophie's face, cutting a little into her pale skin but not deep enough to cause bleeding. She didn't know where she was going. All she was doing was running in the direction the voice in her head told her. The sun had begun to rise the east; sweat was beating its way down Sophie's body. Her book bag smacking against back. Heart pounding so hard in her chest, she could hear it in her ears.

She'd managed to get at least maybe five miles from Burgess. Never before had she'd been so thankful that she'd lived so close to the outer limits of the Burgess city limits.

The dark purple book bag dropped to the ground while Sophie leaned against the tall oak tree. Her breathing slowed a bit. Sophie pulled a green hair tie from her off her wrist; quickly she pulled her sweat soaked blonde hair into a messy, tight ponytail.

"_Rest for a while. I'll wake you if anything happens."_ the deep voice said and soon Sophie felt her eyes grow heavy. A second later she was out, using her book bag for support.

* * *

"She promised she'd be back!" Jack yelled in his head, pulling on his white messy hair.

Jack had gone back to check to see if Sophie had made it back but she hadn't. Jamie soon realized something was up when his best friend was pacing around his room, mumbling. Something he always did when he was worried or angry.

"What are you worrying about?" Jamie questioned, turning around in his desk chair to face the Guardian of Fun.

"Sophie. She told me she was going for a walk to clear her thoughts and now she's missing!" Jack freaked, falling onto Jamie's bed.

The brunette's eyes widen once Jack said his younger sister was missing. How could she have been so careless as to just leave the house without telling him?! No, how could she have been so careless to leave the house in the middle of the night period! She's seen what happens to those who sneak out after dark. They get killed or kidnapped!

"She been hope she's dead because when I find her, she'll be dead or grounded for life!" Jamie shouted, storming out of the bedroom and running down the stairs; Frost following him.

"This is all my fault...I shouldn't have let her go...I should have watched over her from where she couldn't see me...Oh...I just hope the kangaroo doesn't find out about this...then I'd be dead...again!" Jack quietly scolded himself.

Jack found Jamie in Sophie's room, searching for anything hinted at to where she could have gone. Drawers and closets were open and everything they contained on the floor, some on the floor from when Sophie freaked out because she couldn't find her favorite jacket. The one she'd been wearing when he saw her a couple hours ago.

"Jamie...searching her room is not going to help." The winter spirit told him, putting a hand on the brunette's arm.

"I know...Where was the last place you saw her?" Jamie demand, gazing up at him.

"By the pond." Jack responded.

Once the words came out of his mouth, he realized he seriously shouldn't have left her alone. The pond was where he died...he didn't want her falling through the ice or hurting herself.

"Come on!"

* * *

"_You're going to be very, very important in the future, Sophie. You just don't know how or when yet." The voice whispered. _

_Sophie looked around the dark cavern she was in, trying to find where the voice was coming from to no avail. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere. _

"_They've ignored you for many years, Sophie. To them, you're just a kid. Just and always will be, Jamie's little annoying sister." It purred, causing goose bumps to form along Sophie's arms and neck. _

_A cold wind blew through Sophie's tangled blonde hair, and caressing her face. The wind seemed to lift her chin up so she was looking up at someone who wasn't there. It moved a piece of golden hair from her face so she could see more clearly. _

"_Get Frost to join us." A black dagger appeared in her hands. _

_Sophie opened her mouth to protest and question the voice/wind but was silenced. No sound came from her. _

"_Hush my dear, don't you cry or say a word. There's someone that loves you and is very proud of you. They're nearby too. If you want to find them...get Jack Frost to join us..." _

Sophie's emerald eyes shot opened and she awoke; her breathing quickening. Snow landed in her hair and on her body. She blinked the tears and sleep from her eyes, looking around. Sighing, she realized she was still alone. She scrambled to her feet, pulling her book bag off the ground and over her shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the black knife shining in the sunlight and standing out in the cold white snow.

"It wasn't just a dream..." She thought to herself as she scooped up the knife and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Sophie!" A familiar voice shouted causing the girl to quickly turn around.

Jack stood in between two trees. Seeing Jack, her throat closed up and her heart began skipping beats. She tried moving back, but her feet refused to move. Sophie's left hand instantly when to her back pocket, feeling the knife cutting her hand a bit.

"Soph?" Jack asked, concerned as to why she was moving away from him. Quickly, he flew over to the young teenager, grabbing her by the waist and flying high in the air with her. Sophie's screams filled the cold winter morning when her feet were no longer touching the ground.

"Put me down!" She demanded, taking the knife out of her pocket.

"Sophie...what are you doing with that...?" the winter spirit laughed nervously, tensing up when she put the blade to his throat.

Her emerald eyes where no longer as bright as they were a couple seconds ago. They seemed to darken and formed a gold outline around them. A smirk formed on Sophie's face, "You're joining us, Jack." She told him in seriously what had to be the creepiest voice he's ever heard.

"W-wha~" Before he even got a chance to finish the first word of his question/statement, Sophie stabbed him the stomach. Black sand coming from the knife and spreading into Jack.

Jack's grip on Sophie's waist tighten as they fell back towards the ground; pain spreading through the newest Guardian's abdomen. They hit solid ground within a nanosecond. Quickly, Sophie moved from Jack's form as the boy pulled the knife out and pressing his hand over where the wound was. No blood came from the wound. Jack's skin turned a deathly ill pale, his blue hoodie and pants turned black. His hair was the only thing that didn't change. He looked over at Sophie, his darkening blue eyes stared into hers.

Fear and guilt were consuming her once she realized what she'd done. "J-Jack?" she stuttered, getting freaked out by the way he was looking at her.

"Go ahead and scream. They won't hear you or care." He laughed, obviously no longer in pain.

"You're scaring me..." She told him, backing away.

"Good." He smirked, standing up with the knife in his hand. "You're joining as well, my love." The new dark Jack told him, lifting her chin up with the edge of the knife. "Don't worry...it only hurts a lot." And with that he brought the blade down, stabbing her heart. Her screams once again filling the morning air.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**A/N: Thank you to I'm awesome and y'all know it & Guest for reviewing!**

**Thanks to emmawinterfrost, & spirit scout for favoring and following! **

**So, I kinda of forgot to answer you all's question and for that I'm really sorry and I shall now answer them!**

**Ejmaiclky9- Sophie is 14**

**SamanthaSamma- Hello! Yes, she is! I'm still debating on whether or not to make her a demigod or not. **

**darthcat- You're welcome, sweetie!**

**Amaryllis- Jack does care about her, she's just completely oblivious too it because the voice is telling her that no one cares. **

**I'm awesome and y'all know it- He's somewhat evil. His personality shifts between evil and good. Which shall be shown in this chapter. **

**Questions have been answered! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and read the story! It really makes my day! c: **

Pain ran through Sophie's body. She could feel the nightmare sand coursing into and through her blood stream. She tried pulling out the knife only to find she had no energy or strength left in her body.

"Don't even try, Sophie. You're far too weak." Jack whispered, holding Sophie's frail body in his arms.

The youngest Bennett gripped Jack's arm tightly; her emerald eyes closed tightly from all the pain. "Make it stop…it hurt too much…" she cried out in pain.

Jack blinked; his eyes turning blue once again. "Soph…" Jack quickly pulled the knife from her chest. The black sand it was formed from almost gone.

"Oh gods!" Jack freaked, running his hands through his hair.

Fearling shadows were beginning to cover Sophie's legs. Jack tried to shoo them away to no avail. He wrapped his arm around Sophie, standing up with her leaning against him. After making sure he had a firm, tight grip on Jamie's young sister, Jack shot up into the sky. The fearlings fells to the ground, crying out; her bag falling off when he flew upwards out of the trees.

"You're going to be okay, Soph…we both are…I just need to get us to the Pole…" Jack reassured himself more than her.

Sophie nodded slowly, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Going somewhere, Frost?" Upon hearing the familiar voice of the Boogeyman; Jack froze in midair.

Anger raged in the winter spirit's dark blue eyes. Tighten his grip on Sophie, he turned around. "What do you want?"

"The girl. Give her to me and I won't hurt you." Pitch simply told him, flying closer to Jack, with help from the nightmare sand.

"No!" He yelled, shooting frost at the Nightmare King.

"That trick doesn't work on me anymore." Pitch yelled, blocking the frost with the sand. "Hand her to me, Jack. The Guardians can't protect her. My nightmare sand has already set in her mind and is working its way through the rest of her body. There's nothing you can do." He stated.

Jack couldn't move a muscle upon hearing those words. His eyes brimming with tears as Sophie was pulled from his arms.

"Keep in mind, Frost. This is your entire fault. You're the one who didn't follow her when she said she was going for a 'walk'. Who goes for a walk with a book bag at three in the morning? Most of all, you're the one who stabbed the knife in her heart." Pitch smirked, poking guilt at Jack.

Jack's tear-filled eyes met Sophie's darkening green eyes; she managed to open a little. She looked so frail, drained and defenseless in Pitch's gray arms.

"I'm so sorry…" he whispered, tears sliding down his face.

Pitch set Sophie on her feet, his arm wrapped around her small waist so she didn't fall, "Have a nice day, Jack. Try not to let the fear and guilt eat at you. If they did then you would be no use to me." The nightmare king spoke. The black sand soon covered Sophie and Pitch before disappearing with the both of them; leaving Jack broken and feeling corruptible for letting Pitch get her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**A/N: Thanks to I'm awesome and y'all know it, darthcat, SamanthaSamma and Raven-Protector of Night for reviewing! **

**Thanks to Raven-Protector of Night, maymay85985, and tula453 for favoring! **

**Thanks to Raven-Protector of Night, Still Dreaming 9195, maymay85985, and tula453 for following! **

**Q/A TIME!**

**darthcat- The reason as to why Pitch wants Sophie will be explained in this or later chapters!**

**Raven-Protector of Night- I'm so glad to hear you like the story! As for your oc, PM me and we'll discuss it. **

Darkness surrounded the young golden-haired girl; green-gold eyes traveled around the room as she searched for any sign of light. She found nothing but darkness of the shadows.

Jack...the knife...Pitch...all of last night occurrences hit Sophie hard as she closed her eyes, hoping when she opened them she'd be at home safely in bed and this was all just a nightmare. She could go into Jamie's room and snuggle up to her brother...and she'd be safe from any harm...

"How adorably...pathetic." the voice from her head said, the only difference...it wasn't in her head.

Sophie shot up, her eyes widen in fear. She moved back on the hard slab on concrete she'd been laying on.

"Afraid already? I take you're proving everyone right? That you can't deal with your own problems. That you can't live without mommy or Jamie's protection. Admit it and I'll let you go. It's that simple." Pitch cooed, stepping out of the shadows and into what little light he let in when he entered.

As badly as she wanted to admit it, she was afraid...she wasn't afraid of running around the country on her own...she was afraid of Pitch. He seemed a lot more frightening then she remembered and how Jamie described him.

"No. I admit nothing, now release me!" She demanded, standing up.

"Oh. For someone who's afraid of me, that's awfully brave thing for you to say." He hissed lowly, appearing next to her. A deep chuckle escaped from his lips, "My my...look how much the little Bennett has grown."

Pitch ran a hand through her tangled mess of waves of blonde hair. A finger sneaked its way under Sophie's chin and turning to face so she was facing Pitch; his eyes locking on hers.

"Let me go." She requested, not taking her eyes away from him.

A smirk formed on his face and he shook his head, "No. You're never going home." the nightmare king told her, tightening his grip on Sophie's wrist.

She tried pulling away from him without much success. Tears slid down her cheeks at the thought of never going home. She hadn't planned on staying away from Burgess, just for a couple months to a year at the most.

"Please...at least let me go." She cried a little.

Pitch set a finger to her lip and wiped some tears from her eyes, "No. You will not leave this room. If you leave this room, you will see the worse I can do and you will suffer, the most you ever suffered. Understood?" He mumbled into her ear in a threatening yet calm voice.

She quickly nodded and Pitch released his grip on her wrist. Pitch stood up straight and snapped his fingers causing Sophie to collapse to the ground. All of her strength and energy seemed to abandon her almost as if the strength and energy was just coming from Pitch when he had hold of her wrist. He smirked; a pitiless, unsympathetic, and disturbing cackle came from his throat as he watched the young fourteen year old try with absolutely no will power to get away from her. Fearlings came from the shadows, draping themselves over the girl almost as if they were protecting her but Pitch knew better. They were taking what little hope, faith, trust and love from her. They were taking her life from her; any dreams, goals in life, memories and anything good she saw in the world. Upon seeing her crawling towards what hardly any light was in the room and the damage it would cause to the fearlings, Pitch snapped his fingers once more and chains came from the wall, wrapping around her wrist and ankle before jerking her back to the wall.

"Stop fighting. You won't win. Fear will always crush anything where it is hope, memories, wonder or fun." He quietly spoke, making references to the Guardians. "Stop fighting. Embrace the fear. All your grief, misery, discontent, despair will leave. This is your new home. You wanted out of your old life and you did. Embrace it. Stop complaining and begging to see your family or for me to let you go. It's not happening. It never will. The sooner you learn and accept that, the better off we all are." He spoke, his voice calm like how a father would speak to his young child.

Sophie slowly nodded, relaxing a bit as the fearlings took over her more easily. Her body and spirit ached with pain. Her cries now faint, markings forming on her body where the fearlings were clawing and biting at her. Pitch kneeled down next to her, shooing the fearlings away. Without the shadows holding her up, the youngest of the Bennett siblings collapsed to the ground.

Pitch lifted her up into his arms, the chains falling to the ground, "Rest now, my child. For soon, I will have my revenge on the Guardians." He whispered, laying her on the hard bed. He smiled at her as he pushed some of her hair out of her face. "We'll see how you act tomorrow and just maybe I'll let you see your brother." He slightly promised her before leaving the room.

Once he was gone, Sophie pushed herself up and leaned against the bedpost for support. Breathing heavily, she pushed the sleeves of her jacket up to see the marks. She could faintly see the outlining of them as she ran her fingers over them; tears falling from her eyes. Sophie knew they weren't just marks. They were scars. Scars from all the times she's ever been hurt both physically and emotionally. She quickly pulled down the sleeves and lay back down, using her arms as support for her head despite the pain running through them.

Dream sand snuck its way into the Nightmare King's lair and swirled around Sophie's head. A smile formed on her face, "Night, Sandy..." She whispered before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG.**

**Thanks to I'm awesome and y'all know it and Raven-Protector of Night for reviewing~!**

**Thanks to Invader Sckare and siri pax for following~!  
**

Sophie's eyes shot open. Something seemed off and strange, not because she was in Pitch's lair. She could tell she was in a different room then the one she had fell asleep in. The bed was more comfortable and more light was in the room, well the only light source was coming from the light shining through the small window. She should have felt uneasy yet the room felt more at home…so to speak. She sat up with help from the shadows; her pale hands running along the top of the blanket that covered her legs. Her eyes dilated in the darkness to help her see clearer as her eyes traveled along the blanket.

Sophie shook her head, throwing the cover off; her legs no longer held the tan or what little tan one could get in Burgess or any muscle they'd build during soccer. Sighing, she swung her legs over the side of the twin sized bed. She managed to stand up for a second before collapsing to the ground.

"Ow…" Sophie groaned, sitting up. "I can do this…I need to get out of here." She told herself.

Apparently the fearlings didn't like the idea of losing their weakening feeding source. They lunged at her, knocked the fragile fourteen year old to the ground. Their claws dug into her arms, dragging them down whenever she moved or breathed. Before she didn't feel them, only her fears weakening her; now, she felt everything. Every claw breaking into her skin, every bite, scratch, slice, and, gash. This pain felt more real. Sophie knew it was more real as crimson came pouring from her arms; her cries and screams echoed through the room.

"Well, looks like my little Sophia's in a predicament." A voice narrated; a voice that was beginning to become familiar to her. "Shoo." Pitch ordered the fearlings causing them to surrey off.

The broken down teenager scampered away from the Boogieman at a tedious pace due to her wounds and bleeding. Sophie's eyes were widen, her breathing rapid and shallow. Pitch could tell she was frightened by the way she was trembling and weeping. He savored the girl's fears. From her fears of spiders to her newest fear, him; Pitch knew that if he was going to get her to stay without having the fearlings attacking her every chance they got. He'd have to make her feel safe around him and the fearlings. That is, if she's willing to cooperate.

Without making a sound, Pitch rushed over to Sophie, picking her up in his arms. "Its okay, Sophia." He mumbled, laying her down on the bed before lying down next to her. Sophie curled into his side, still trembling. The Nightmare king was glad Sophie didn't see the half-smile on his face, him shaking his head or rolling his eyes with her so easily and quickly clinging and pouring all of her trust and hope into him.

One thing was for certain, the gashes the fearling hounds made where closing. Not healing, just closing. Pitch was sure her wounds, both emotional and physical, weren't going to heal and fade away so quickly or over time. At least, she knows now what happens if she tries to leave without asking Pitch or being with him. So, if the Guardians are planning something, which if his feelings were correct, they'd be coming after his Sophie, nonetheless, and it'd be soon too. He sure wasn't going to lose a valuable piece that could be the key to their destruction.

Pitch lifted Sophie's arm into the moonlight, examing the marks. His gray fingers ran along her arm, sending chills up her spine. Nightmare sand came from Pitch's fingers and crawled over the skin, entering slightly opened wounds. Once the sand disappeared, the Nightmare king could see a very faint carving in her left forearm.

Pitch's lips pursed a slight frown on his face. "Looks like I have myself a princess." He sneered, laying Sophie's arm back down beside her. "In time, the Guardians will fall and we will rise. We will bring fear, darkness, sadness and everything humans fear the most. The Guardians shall be razed." He vowed.

Sophie tilted her head back, smiling at him. "They will fall." She agreed.

"That's my girl." He smirked, pulling Sophie towards him and pressing a kiss to her forehead.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**A/N: Thanks to I'm awesome and y'all know it and Frost for reviewing. **

**Thanks to Caillet, LitheBunnyQ, RoadyChrome, and yori neko for favoring!**

**Thanks to Caillet, ****LitheBunnyQ, siri pax, and yori neko for following!  
**

**Alright, I've decided to make you guys a little gift for all your support on this story. I know this chapter is short but I promise to make the next chapter long. So enjoy the Guardians take on all this. **

Tears spilled down Jack's face when he landed in front of the other Guardians. His shoulders slumped, his blue eyes refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Jack!" Toothiana flew over to the seventeen year old, kneeling down in front of him. "Jack, look at me. What's wrong?" She requested, the usual sparkle in her eyes gone.

"All my fault…" Jack calmly answered, "All my fault…he took her…I couldn't protect her…"

North stepped forward, finding his "son's" behavior oddly peculiar. "Jack, who couldn't you protect and who has her?" He demanded, placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

The winter spirit wrapped his arms around himself like a barrier. His fist clenched, the veins in his neck throbbing as he breathing slowed. Jack blinked any tears that were left in his eyes away, "Pitch. He took Sophie." He snapped, standing up.

Jack closed his eyes tightly, letting out a sigh, "I'm sorry…" he whispered.

Bunnymund walked calmly over to Jack, letting his anger take control of him as he shoved the newest Guardian against a wall. "You're sorry?! You let him take my little ankle-biter?!" He yelled, tears filling his eyes as thoughts of what Pitch could be doing to her raced through his mind. His grip on his boomerang tightened.

"Bunny, he's sorry. We'll get her back and defeat Pitch. We have before, we'll do it again." Tooth resurred him, placing a hand on the Easter Bunny's shoulder.

The Pooka placed his paw over her hand, "Fine. But I get to beat Pitch's head in if he hurt her in any way." He promised.

The Guardians had a feeling that Bunny was going to hurt the Nightmare King anyway. No one messed with his little ankle-biter and got away with it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**A/N: Thanks to bloodysword99, darthcat, gosajane, warrioroftheravens and I'm awesome and y'all know it for Reviewing! **

**Thanks to DancingMirror77, gosajane, phoenix tears always heal, and toystorylover for favoring!**

**Thanks to Caillet, LitheBunnyQ, yori neko, gosajane, phoenix tears always heal, bloodysword99 for following! **

* * *

Sophie blinked her eyes open. Pitch was nowhere to be seen and she was still in the same room she had fallen asleep in so that had to be good. Right?

Pitch entered the room, throwing a black dress on her bed. "Get up and get dressed." He ordered.

She groaned, still wanting to sleep; she pulled the blanket over her head. The nightmare king sighed, pulling the blanket off her, "Get up!"

"Five more minutes, daddy!" She begged, covering her face with her pillow.

The former general frowned, ignoring the fact she had just called him her dad. "Sophie, get up. We'll go to the park if you get up."

Sophie sat up, "I'm up!"

Pitch smiled, "Get dressed and we'll go." He told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

She crawled out of bed, peeling off her blood soaked blue tank top. She slipped the dress over her head. The dress was plain midnight black, spaghetti straps and ended just above her knees.

Pitch knocked on her door, before walking, "You ready?"

"Yep!" She smiled, brushing her to the side.

He grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist as the shadows melted around them. Once the darkness cleared, they were standing under a shady tree in Burgess Park. Sophie took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh wintery air that surrounds her.

"What would you like to do today, Sophia?" He asked, running a hand through his 'adopted' daughter's tangled sunflower blonde hair.

"Can I go see Jamie? Just one last time." She begged, tugging on his arm a little.

A sigh escaped his mouth as his shoulders slumped, "Sophia, we've been over this. You are not allowed to see Jamie or anybody from your family."

"Please! I promise I won't ever ask again." Her forest green eyes met his.

He knew she would ask again and say the same thing, he had to keep strong and tell her the same answer. But, with the look of hope in her eyes and her pouting or more like on the verge of crying. Pitch didn't understand why she wanted to go see him. Didn't she run away to get away from her brother? Maybe it's a mortal sibling thing. His fatherly, that he swore vanished when he became the Nightmare King, resurfed and he just could bring himself to tell her no again.

"Fine! But only for an hour. I want you back here in exactly one hour. If not, you're grounded." Pitch broke, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, hugging him tightly. "One hour. Got it!"

Pitch kissed her forehead, "That's my girl. Now, go see your brother before I change my mind."

Sophie quickly nodded, taking off towards her old house.

He quickly came back to his old usual scary and fear some self, blinking his gold eyes. "What in the world just happened…?" He asked himself, rubbing his temples as shadows melted around him, taking him back to his lair.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I decided to give you all a Pitch and Sophie being adorable little nightmare people together before Jamie sees Sophie again. Hope y'all enjoyed it! **

**I also wanted to let you all know that I posted a new story with Sophie in it. Its a cross over with Peter Pan and I think you all may like it. It's dark and bloody! It's called Dark Paradise and I would just love it if you read it! **

**I love you all for support with this story and you are all just perfect little human beings! -Makes it rain all sorts of goodies- Merry Halloween, loves! **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**A/N: Thanks to I'm awesome and y'all, bloodysword99, darthcat, gosajane, rats xp for reviewing!**

**Thanks to and then we fell and rats xp for following and favoring! **

**I was getting writers block so I decided to give it a twist and I had to type this thing up three times and I was about ready to give up on it. but anyway, Enjoy!**

The ground was wet and cold until Sophie's boots. With the rain pouring on her, the sound of thunder and lightning in the sky and air, the rain puddles splashing underneath helped calm her nerves. The rain and booming sound of thunder with the occasional flash of lightning always calmed her down. But it didn't seem to help as much as it use too. After she left the park, the clear fall day darkened as rain clouds rolled in. This rain was cold, almost like it could have been snow. It seemed to be getting harder by the second like it was forming into hail.

"Sophie?!" A familiar voice asked.

Sophie turned around to come face to face with her inflamed brother and his calmer-looking girlfriend, Pippa. She smirked, walking towards him, "Hello, brother." She mildly whispered, a sneer on her face as the nightmare sand took control.

"Don't call me that. I'm no longer your brother, Sophia." Jamie told, crossing his arms tightly, his fist clenching; a tight-lipped smile upon his face.

"Oh. That's quite nice to hear. Now I know I won't be remembered as Jamie Bennett's little sister. I can just be Sophie Bennett…no wait; I don't want anything to do with your family. So, just Sophie." Her hands on her hips, showing off what little confidence but inside she felt like her heart just snapped.

Jamie shook his hand, looking over the top of his glasses at what use to be his sweet little sister. The girl in front of him couldn't be Sophie. She wasn't sarcastic or bitter or rude. She most certainly didn't have all thoughs scars on her like this one did. This Sophie was just too dark and…broken.

"You're not Sophie. I know Sophie and she isn't this dark or bitter. And she most certainly wouldn't join Pitch!" He snapped, laughing a little.

Sophie's eyes narrowed, her forest green eyes storming. "Well then you don't know her as well as you thought. Have a nice and pathetic life, Jamie. I'll let you and your little girlfriend over here have one last happy night together for tomorrow, your happiness with be gone and everyone you love and care about will suffer right alongside you, only difference. You'll suffer more and will die a slow painful death. A death you deserve." She promised, remembering something Bunny told her a while back when she was dealing with bullies. Threats are just promises no one intends to carry out.

The oldest Bennett's throat closed up and he lost his balance as a powerful wind rushed through the air, knocking him onto the ground. Pippa grabbed his arm, trying to help him up but it was no use fighting against the wind.

Jamie looked up at Pippa, his eyes filled with annoyance and frustration, "I'm done playing these games with her. It's time she forgot all about the Guardians and Pitch Black. I know it may hurt her at first but its whats best. I just hope Bunny will understand I'm just trying to protect her..."

Pippa nodded, understanding his reasons and helped him up once the winds had died down enough. Jamie walked over to Sophie, who was laughing from the black nightmare sand butterflies flying around her and brushing softly against her skin.

"Soph...Just know I'm doing this for your own good." He told her, picking her up and sling her over his shoulders.

"Jamie! What are you doing!? Put me down right now!" She demanded, kicking his stomach and rib cage, trying to break free.

He wrapped an arm around her legs to stop her from kicking him anymore. Once she realized it was no use fighting, she sighed and let him carry her to who knows where. The black butterflies following closely behind causing her to smile.

As they walked, Jamie's mind drifted off as he thought about what made Sophie want to run away. He worked hard to make sure she was safe and had everything she needed. Their mother and him both worked long hours to support the family. Well now, it was just him working since their mother had died the night Sophie decided to run away while working the graveyard shift at the store. Jamie knew he couldn't tell Sophie at least not right now...not while she's like this. He needed to get her help then he would be able to tell her...maybe...

"Hey, we're here." Pippa whispered, taking his arm to keep him from running into one of the poles. "You wake her up since she fell asleep and I'll go get a doctor." She explained as they walked through the automatic doors.

The hospital was cold than outside which seemed unnecessary but then again they did need to keep it cold for reasons Jamie really didn't care about. A couple of nurses brought warm blanket over to them when he laid Sophie down on the waiting room chairs. He nodded his thanks and wrapped his shivering little sister up in a blanket. A couple minutes later, she came around blinking sleep away from her eyes.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking at him.

"Hospital. We're getting you some help." He explained, kneeling down in front of her, mentally preparing himself for this as he took her freezing hands in his. "Soph, the Guardians and Pitch Black aren't real...They're just in your imagination. You made them up so you could believe the world wasn't bad and if it was bad, the Guardians would protect you from it." He explained as Sophie shook her head, not wanting to believe the words coming from her brothers mouth. He didn't even want to believe it but he needed to protect her. "You created them from people in our lives. Jack Frost is really Jackson Overland, my boyfriend, who's always over at our house and eating up all of our food." Jamie explained, poking her nose, hoping to cheer her up with the comment of Jack eating all their food and hanging out with them all the time, mainly Jamie though. "North is really our grandfather. He died a couple months before you turned three, so you created North in order to believe he wasn't gone. Bunny is how you wanted to believe how our father was really like. A man who would do anything in order to protect whom he loves. Sandy is our neighbor's son, who's always dreaming and draws out his dreams to you since he doesn't talk. Tooth is how you wished our mother would be like, at times she could be serious and all work at time, others she could be caring and love having fun with us, no matter how crazy or dirty we got." He continued to explain, wiping the tears from his sister's cheeks as he went on.

"What about Pitch?" She asked, in a low voice, blinking some tears away.

"Pitch...Pitch, you created based off our father. What he was really like and not how society saw him. He was a cruel man, Soph. He only cared about himself." Jamie stated, sitting back on his chair. Sophie snuggled up to her brother, who took one of her arms in his. "These scars...are from when you thought, what you called, nightmare sand was in you and you tried to get it out by cutting your skin open, sometimes down to the bone." His fingers ran along her arms, "Some you got when you accidentally burned yourself trying to keep away the bad dreams. During the winter or whenever, you'd start a fire in the fire place, thinking the light and heat from the flames would keep them out of the house.

Jamie used his sweater's sleeve to wipe his sister's cheeks dry, "Don't worry, Sophie. I'll protect you. You'll be safe here and I promise you that as long as I'm around, no one will hurt you." He promised, rubbing his sister's back as she cried in his chest. "_As long as she's here where there light and people around, Pitch won't be able to touch, harm or corrupt her in anyway possible. You're only doing whats best for Sophie, Jamie. It's for the best..._" Jamie thought to himself, trying to reassure himself.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I Do not own ROTG. I only own the doctor in this.**

**A/N: Thanks to I'm awesome and y'all know it , rats xp , gosajane , bloodysword99, and darthcat for reviewing! **

**Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the others. I really just wanted to get this chapter up and I promise that the next chapter with have some Pitch and Sophie. **

Jamie had to breathe a sigh of relief when Pippa walked back over to them, a doctor in tow.

"Hello, Mr. Bennett. I'm Dr. Jones." the doctor introduced himself.

The doctor looked friendly, enough but he never really had a good time finding doctors his sister felt comfortable around. Dr. Jones kneeled down in front of Sophie, taking one of her hands in his.

"Sophie, I know you're scared but don't worry, you'll be in great hands. Now, while I talk with your brother, you're going to go with Pippa. Okay? He smiled, looking into her eyes with every word.

Sophie nodded and patted his dark brown-gray hair.

"Come on." Pippa smiled, helping the youngest Bennett up and walked through the double doors and out of the waiting area.

Jamie sat up, his elbows resting on his knees, "Since when does she work here?"

"Couple weeks ago. She's just a nurse in training still though." Dr. Jones explained, "So, Pippa told me, you think your sister may paranoid schizophrenia. Is this true?"

Jamie nodded, rubbing his temples. "Thank the gods for Pippa being in medical school." he thought.

"Alright, where are your parents?" the doctor asked but imediately regretted it upon seeing the look of hurt and sadness on the twenty year old's face.

"Mom's dead and father's in prison. I have custody of Sophie." The stressed out brunette said.

Dr. Jones nodded, "Alright. Come on. I had Pippa place Sophie into room 216. She may not seem like herself for a while. You don't need to worry about that. It's very common."

Jamie nodded, not really understanding what he was talking about. He just wanted to see his little sister and make sure she was okay before going to find Jack. He was determined to have his sister back and not like the little fearling princess Pitch wants her to be like. The second he saw Pitch, he'd kill the Nightmare King. No one messes with his sister or his family and got away with it.


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG**

**A/N: Two updates in one week. I'm so proud of myself. :3 Anyway ignoring my self-****accomplishment**

**Thanks to rats xp, Frost, gosajane and I'm awesome and y'all know it for reviewing!**

**Thanks to julian108 and clato4ever7 for favoring and following! **

* * *

Surprisingly, Sophie didn't put up much of a fight when it came to getting changed into the hospital gown or getting her hospital band put on. Pippa usually came home with a couple of bruises from patients claiming that they weren't crazy but Sophie honestly didn't seem to care if people thought she was insane. Over the past couple of weeks, Pippa had noticed a change in the young blonde. She was eating less, pushing away everyone and a couple times Jamie or Ms. Bennett would find her asleep in the closet. They should have known with the whole closet thing, that Pitch was behind it. It just seemed to slip past their minds...everything nowadays usually did.

Jamie had it the hardest out of the group of friends; Caleb and Claude were in college on basketball scholarships, Monty was off studying law at Harvard, Cupcake had left for New York the second she graduate high school to star on Broadway, Pippa had just started her first year of medical school. Everyone had thought Jamie was going to become an author way before he graduated high school but he gave up on his writing when Sophie turned ten for some odd reason. His faith in the Guardians slipped up a couple times too. All of them did, some even stopped believing in them all together a couple years back. Life was seriously much more simpler when they were eight and only had to worry about Pitch coming back but even that worry faded away a couple weeks later.

"P-Pippa..." A small voice broke the older brunette away from her thoughts.

Sophie was curled up in the hospital bed, her head resting on her right arm since her left arm had an IV in it. Seeing her like this almost made Pippa's heart break. She hated seeing her best friend's little sister like this. Sophie was like a sister to her.

"Yeah, Sophie?" Pippa forced a smile as she brushed some of Sophie eternally messy sunflower blonde locks away from her forehead.

The fourteen year old's eyes were filling with tears, "How come I'm being put in the hospital when nothing is wrong with me?"

The brunette sighed, looking down. "Sophie...I know you're not going to want to hear this plus I'm sure Jamie has already talked it over with you but you have a mental disorder. But don't worry. You're going to be just fine as long as you're here and you take your medication which will be given to you twice a day through the IV until your body gets use to the medication. Okay?"

Sophie nodded, playing with a loose thread on the pillow case, "Can you go get Jamie?" She asked in a low whisper that Pippa almost couldn't hear.

The twenty year old nodded, getting up to go find Jamie and Dr. Jones until Jamie bursted into the room, running over to his sister's side.

"Um...warn someone before you barge into a room, James!" Pippa yelled, annoyed that she almost got hit by the heavy door.

Jamie ignored her, seeing as he was to busy trying to make sure his baby sister was okay. He rubbed her back gently and kissed the top of her head, "Shhh, it's be alright…" He whispered. "As long as I'm here...no one can harm you and you'll never be alone..."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The Nightmare King was about ready to explode with anger. He knew he shouldn't have let her go see that stupid ignorant brother of hers. So what if she cried or screamed. She'd still be in his possession of he didn't cave into her begging. Pitch watched from the shadows out the hospital room, wanting to dash over to the bed where the Bennett siblings laid; the boy trying to comfort his nightmare princess. Oh how he wished he could just rip Jamie throat out and feed him to the fearlings then take Sophie back to the lair where he could teach her how to embrace the darkness and learn to control it.

"In time...in time..." Pitch snarled in a low voice that caused the air in the room to drop and his nightmares to fall back in fear. "You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Jamie. For the second you leave her side. I'll be there, pulling her back into the darkness. The only place she'll ever belong. For once the Guardians find out, they'll ignore her and pass her off as just another lost believer. She'll be crying for them to come to her aid but they won't. But, I will. She will be the nightmare princess. Even if I have to do it the old fashion way."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Thanks to I'm awesome and y'all know it, Frost and rats xp for reviewing! **

**Also, if it isn't that much of a bother would you guys maybe possibly considering taking a look at my other story, Dark Paradise. It would mean the world to me. Thanks and enjoy the new chapter! **

Sophie had fallen asleep against Jamie's chest almost ten minutes ago...and he's still trying to comfort her. Pippa was starting to think all the stress from working and worrying about Sophie was finally breaking the young adult down.

"Jamie...She's been out for a while now and she needs her rest, considering the state she's in. You can see her in the morning or whenever you get off work. There's nothing you can do for her right now. She's going to be perfectly fine here. He can't hurt her with all the people around." Pippa said in the softest voice Jamie has ever heard her talk in.

"I can't leave her..." He whispered, pressing a kiss to his sister's head.

"Jamie, don't make me drag you out of here because you know damn well I will. You need your rest just as much as she needs hers." Pippa pointed out, pulling him out of the bed. "I'll keep an eye on her until you come back." She promised.

The oldest Bennett sighed, yawning, "Fine...I'm putting all my trust into you though, Pippa."

She nodded, patting his back. "Go home, Jamie. Go to sleep. I'll call you if anything goes wrong."

Jamie nodded, giving his sister one last look before leaving the room. Pippa sighed, walking back over to Sophie's bed and covering her up with the warm blanket. "He's worried for nothing, Soph...We'll just have you in here for maybe a week then once he realized that Pitch isn't real; he'll take you home..." She told the sleeping girl.

A deep cold laugh echoed around the room. A laugh that caused Pippa to stand up straight. She had heard that laugh before. It was years ago...in her dreams. Why was she hearing it again.

Pitch stepped out of the shadows, standing beside Sophie's bed. "Oh, dear Pippa. You may not believe in me anymore but I am very much real and I know all your darkest fears and secrets. Like how you fear you'll never be good enough to be accepted by your family. That Monty will never return you feelings. Isn't he the reason you got into the medical field anyway? To have him think of you as more than just a friend?" Pitch taunted.

Pippa was honestly speechless. This couldn't be happening, the Boogieman is just a childhood fear. He's for children to fear. Not her, an adult to fear.

Pitch ran a hand along Sophie's arm, glaring up at Pippa. "To make sure you don't tell Jamie about this meeting..." He begun, flicking his wrist and nightmare men and fearlings came from the shadows around her. Pippa tried screaming but the men quieted her screams by pulling her into the shadows. "Well, she'll never be seen again." Pitch sneered, turning his attention to Sophie. "We'll be together in time, my darling. I'll see you soon..."


End file.
